


Who's hotter? Me or FIFA Marco?

by mariothellama



Series: Erik and Marco [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FIFA, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Teasing, cheeky Erik, grumpy Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It's their day off. Erik is playing FIFA and not paying enough attention to Marco. So Marco decides he has to take action.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night
> 
> I think you need some Durmeus love to get you through the week ahead. And I had a spare hour or so. So here is a tiny little piece of fluffy, smutty, domestic Durmeus. And a first for me. No feelings. No Angst. No injuries. Just fluff and smut. Because you and these two deserve it. (And you don't have to say nice things about it - just smile!)

Marco sat on the sofa next to Erik, grumpy and in a bad mood. They had a rare day off and for some inexplicable reason Erik seemed to want to spend it playing FIFA. Alone. Not even with Marco. To make matters worse, Erik was playing with a computer-generated Marco Reus when he had the real, live, flesh and blood one sitting next to him. Marco snorted. All his attempts to look irresistible and alluring for Erik were clearly failing, as Erik remained fixated on the FIFA Marco on the screen.

Erik did look adorable playing FIFA though. His hair was fluffy and sticking up. There was a look of deep concentration on his face. And he kept sticking his tongue out in that maddeningly cute but sexy way that always stopped Marco from thinking rationally, running it across his full, plush pink lips from time to time. He was dressed casually for an afternoon at home and Marco could see the lines of his tattoo peeking out where his sleeves were rolled up. And his long legs were sprawled out in front of him, tight jeans accentuating their elegant muscled gorgeousness. If only he could tempt Erik away from FIFA Marco? This was crazy. Was he, Marco Reus, really jealous of the computer game version of himself?

Marco decided to try to distract Erik. He leaned over and started to kiss Erik’s neck. Erik smelt intoxicating, freshly showered, of shampoo and shower gel. And was Erik really wearing the aftershave that Marco loved so much? At home? On a Saturday afternoon? Marco began to tease Erik’s neck, licking small circles across the skin, sucking gently, nipping at the side of Erik’s neck. To his satisfaction, he could hear Erik start to breathe more heavily, but FIFA Marco still had his full attention.

Marco began to unbutton Erik’s shirt, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. He traced the line of Erik’s collar bone with his tongue, and then moved downwards, mouthing soft bites into the defined muscles of Erik’s chest. Now he definitely had Erik’s attention; a small whine betrayed that. Erik went on playing, but lifted the console slightly, allowing Marco better access to his body.

With a sense of satisfaction, Marco started to lick the sensitive skin round Erik’s nipple before taking it in his mouth, sucking and biting until it was pink and hard. This always drove his boyfriend crazy with lust and he could hear from his soft whines that Erik was definitely not immune this time either. Marco attacked Erik’s other nipple equally enthusiastically. Marco couldn’t see the screen anymore, but he suspected that FIFA Marco might no longer be the ‘definition of a technically proficient player’ that the game blurb proclaimed him to be due to Erik’s increasingly shaky hands.

But Erik wasn’t giving up. So Marco would have to take drastic measures. He undid all of the buttons on Erik’s shirt, tugging it out of the waistband of his jeans. He started to kiss over Erik’s stomach, while his hand caressed Erik’s thighs through the thick fabric of his jeans. Erik was breathing really heavily now, his legs falling further apart to invite Marco to touch him where he really wanted to be touched. A loud moan escaped Erik’s mouth when Marco’s hand finally closed itself over the pleasingly large bulge in Erik’s jeans covered crotch. Marco kept his hand there, stroking and squeezing while Erik continued to pretend to play with FIFA Marco.

Finally Marco undid the belt on Erik’s jeans and opened the zip, giving him better access to Erik’s cock. Marco stroked and squeezed Erik harder now. Erik was moaning in concert with the movements of Marco’s hands. But he still wouldn’t put the console down!

Marco sighed. The only thing left was the nuclear option. He had the dark suspicion that this was exactly what Erik wanted, and one part of his brain thought about just walking away and leaving Erik alone with FIFA Marco. But Marco wanted this too now. And anyway, Marco’s pride couldn’t cope with failing to seduce his boyfriend away from his computer game self.

So Marco slid to the floor, maneuvering himself between Erik’s legs. Marco mouthed along the length of Erik’s cock over the fabric of his briefs, biting down ever so gently, making Erik squeal. The tip of Erik’s cock was now peeking over the waistband of his briefs and Marco began to lick and suck at it, lapping up the first couple of drops of pre-come that had leaked out. Erik was beginning to really whine now and his cock was twitching and straining against the tight fabric of his briefs. Erik rested the console on Marco’s head, finally giving up the pretense of playing FIFA.

A console on his head was a complete affront to Marco’s dignity and spurred him into action. He eased down Erik’s jeans and briefs, his boyfriend lifting his hips to make it happen quicker and finally putting the console down. Erik’s cock sprang free from its tight prison with a leap of joy, jutting proudly upwards. Marco could see and smell Erik’s strong arousal now and didn’t waste any more time. He stiffened his tongue, massaging the large vein on the underside of Erik’s cock, before swirling his tongue repeatedly round the sensitive head. Erik was panting now, his body trembling slightly as Marco teased the tip of his cock, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit.

And then Marco took Erik deep in his mouth, head bobbing up and down on his cock, relentlessly driving Erik to his climax. Erik must have looked a sight, shirt unbuttoned, jeans and briefs round his knees, leaning back on the sofa, skin flushed pink, his hands buried in Marco’s hair, feeling the motion of Marco’s head as he blew him. Erik screamed Marco’s name as he came, as Marco swallowed down everything he had to give. FIFA Marco was wandering aimlessly round the pitch now, completely neglected by Erik.

Marco sat back down beside Erik. ‘What on earth were you playing at, Erik,’ he demanded.

‘Well you know it is kind of cool having a boyfriend who is the FIFA 17 cover star. That sort of makes me the successor to Lionel Messi’s wife. And I wanted to see just how hard you would try to seduce me away from computer-game Marco. And, after all, I will be the only person in history who has played FIFA Marco Reus while the real Marco Reus sucks his cock.’

‘You can say that again,' growled Marco, as he took Erik in his arms, pushed him down on the sofa and began to kiss him senseless, hard enough and thoroughly enough to banish all thoughts of FIFA Marco from his boyfriend’s head forever.


End file.
